Life and war in the sky army
by GraphicSpark84
Summary: Well here's a MC story hope ya like and of course Sky,budder,mudkips,deadlox,maybe Toby even though there isn't a multiplayer sever in his PC and the guest in honor Cliffdiverwarriorcat and Frosty Reborn with iron and apples i'll be off As they say life is full of surprises Character:AgentPenn
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft as all know is a sandbox game but has changed into heart and soul of millions all over the world.

The hallways are quiet,not a noise outside when I woke up in the Sky army's base.

I got up feeling its because of sleeping around on something. But I ignored it. Battles waged long time before ending I've known that during the fall of reach and the war with the covenant but this is minecraft. I walked to my personal chest at the end of my bed. Got leather pants and boots from it as well as an iron chest and helm. I'm glad that I wired my 360 controller to be for my PC saved me couple times.I put the armor on my own personal standers issue. Grabbed a couple iron picks and nine stone. With of course a couple iron swords and a stack of touches. Don't forget half a stack of bread to it.

I walked out of my room leaving my developing tech experiments alone. Hidden blades are tricky.

I headed towards the door. TruMU walked past me."mining LT."

"Need a couple things gonna be back in like...1...2 hours make sure no one touch the...experiments"

Jason knows how my experiments go some are simple and quite helpful like my design for a assault boat. Others...well I keep to myself. Including Leonardo de vinci 's designs for weapons.

I walked out my assigned barrack off to well mine and its going to be fun. Found a ravine couple months back that is still keeping a small portion of the iron supplies... Well two one almost near another.

**The ravine is based on my Xbox version and it practically gave me a total of two three stacks of iron blocks.**

I went to a section of the world three hills around. The mine structure that brings me into the warm,green surface to the dark and cold cave but still I enjoy going into the caves. They keep me calm and quiet,cool and relaxing. That and snow biomes. Hmm must be German blood. I raised my sword up and start down the cobbled steps letting me going down into the dark corridors of a great cave system.

"K what now what now...iron?...budder?...no diamonds of course." Even though I like a top half of the stuff still I think of logic most of the time.

"No diamonds because they're weak, iron strong." I pounded my chest plate with a fist proving myself my own point...

Found lots of iron that day with the addition of budder.

I walked casually to the base pocket full of iron blocks and ingots in my pocket. Sword on shoulder relaxing my muscles after the dig. Leather will last a couple of trips into the mine and back and iron will stay for longer. I was half way to the base when I started hearing something. I tensed...lifted the sword I call my own. The noise went once more closer...sounds like an enderman. I kept my sword up ready. I readied my tactics.

"So that's how you treat a queen"


	2. Chapter 2

She had a topaz silk dress. Seeing in the night seem like it was glowing. She had dirty blonde with the touch of a strand covering her sapphire eyes as if she is piercing my very soul. The only feature that caught my eye was the cat ears and tail with the ghostly wings. Weird seem like the girl came straight out of an anime but how do I know

"Well?" she said in a forwarding tone not scared one bit.

I lowered my sword the cold blade was somehow wanting something. I kept it at hand ready.

"Determines how you define queen" I answered,still ready to get ugly.

"Queen of Ores"

I raised an eyebrow. Then my mind started the memory of last year. Blood was spilled, swords clashed many died...

"I'm guessing CliffDiver"

"Yep"

"Mind if I ask why you were following me? I either find that stalkerish or...well yeh...stalkerish and I seen my share of herobrine"

"I don't know. Just felt like it."

Then she really looked creepy her eyes are now focused on mine even though they're in my helmet's visor. Those sapphire eyes man you don't even know. I looked the other way to a hill trying to avoid her gaze.

"Nice dress you have " I complemented to her to break the silence.

"Thanks"

..."so I should get going I'm sure its going to get dark now" as I said that I started walking.

"Ummm...can I walk with you?"

I stop dead in the tracks and looked to the right to her."aah sure I guess"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I started after a half hour of silence

"Was bored I mean bringing joy to miners is great and all but"

"Yeh I know sometimes I get bored of this game sometime...seto treating you well"

"Love him"

"Hmm as does everyone" I said in a annoyed tone "...sorry"

"Its okay." She said "can't blame YouTube"

"I didn't know that you know YouTube"

She giggled and looked at me. Must say even though she couldn't see it I smiled not much just enough.

"Anything new in the base?"she asked

"Um.. Yeh a navy practically the ships are my design,

"Hmm must have a important job doing that"

"Well that and war remember your brother pigman?"

"Of course"

"Well I fought him off a corporal that wasn't about to last very long"

We walked even more but in silence.

"Earlier you said no diamond why's that?" She said with a bit of curiosity

"I think of logic not opinion also the crystalline plains can easily be cut"

We got to the base the nearby sea filled the air in its smell. The Assault ships rock back and forth swaying.

"Well I guess I'll see you sometime" Cliff said "what's your nickname anyway"

I started walking to my assigned barracks and before i entered "its Penn but if you want Penny"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my room looking heading towards my desk. I crashed down on my chair exhausted. I sat up straight and picked up Leonardo's hidden blade drawn design then looked at the developing one I've been working on.

"What am I doing wrong here?"

I put down the paper and picked up the gauntlets. I opened it up. Everything seems the same s the design on paper but when I try to use it in the field it is just a piece of junk. I looked at it closer and measured the gears. They're to big the design asks for 3/4 inch gears, I've been using 1.15 inch gears. I quickly went to my crafting table to make the gears a total of four gears are needs so in total that's 16 ingots. I crafted the gears and worked on the gauntlets.

Innovation has been mankind's friend since we were fully evolved and is still. I grabbed the pair of gauntlets and put them on.

I flicked my wrists. Two cold hard blades shot from the iron and leather sheathes on each arm. I retracted the iron to its home and walk out of the room and out of the barracks

The midnight air was cold and wet the moon rises so quietly in the dark night giving off its perfect glow. I walk to the nearest fighting course. The base was quiet no sound except for the dirt crunching beneath my feet.

I entered the course. I thanked captain sparkles that he made the mob shooter's circuitry. I turned on the shooter to zombies lv.4

Fives zombies came out. I unsheathed my cold iron blades and ran at them. One tried to hit me, I ducked and turned around letting its head meet my blade. Two were coming at me, I grabbed the nearest one and staged out its heart and hurled it at the second making it have fatigued. I ran at it jumped and got on top of it stabbing its forehead. The last two came at me from the right and left. I stabbed the closest and pulled the blade out to take out the other one.

I stood there black blood covering my white armor and bodies littered the ground. I exited the training area and headed back to the barracks. I got to my room the comfort of the blades were to much I kept them on and headed to my bed. The mattress was solid as a piece of sand but it was comfortable enough. I pulled my covers up and went into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the noise of feet hitting the floor in a rush. I got up and exited the room. A corporal and some of his buddy's were running out of the barracks in a hurry.

"Corporal what's going on?" I said dazed

"Sir TruMU and Deadlox came back we're gonna see if it's true"

"What? How come I wasn't informed with this"

"No time sir, guys wait up!"

I started walking out of the barracks seeing only a couple gathered out it was the sky general. I know I couldn't get through without being seen so I turned on my active camo generator and shoved my way into the crowd to see what's going on. When I turned it off a couple of the generals were freaked out that someone appeared out of no where.

The corporal was right about one thing Tyler and Jason did come back but with two new people. Two girls one had emerald green eyes with well a green dress the other had sapphire eyes but I wasn't really pierced as before with cliff's its as if they were warm. She also had strawberry blonde with a pink dress and purple shoes.

Everyone was talking of who were they. I looked at cliff that was in the crowd to see she was...can't describe it. but as everyone was talking she squeaked out

"What? It can't be?"

**Just so everyone knows me and Cliff talked about this. I told her that the beginning of the story was going to be a semi-sequel then implemented into the sequel itself so I would like to say thanks for Cliff for being okay with it.**

**Also I would like to say happy B-day to one of Cliff's friends, Catalina.**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Cliff. I started thinking who they could be. I remembered that Cliff had a lot of friends, family as well but when I heard she was the Notch I completely forgot about the rest of...crap were they herobrine's or Notch's. Thinking about it gave me a headache.

The green eyed broke the silence by saying"well" as if she needed to be introduced.

Cliff smiled I'm not sure why. Were they like long lost friends or whatever. She is about to say something.

'Guess i'll find out' I thought.

"Nice to see you again sisters"

'Sisters? Um wow I forgot about those' my head practically said embarrassed. Sometimes my head embarrasses itself. I shook my head.

They did a welcoming family hug. 'Appears that I have no part of it'. I turned back on my camp and started getting out of the crowd. I walked out in time when Cliff was going to show her sisters around. Never caught their names. But I just kept walking.

I kept walking till I get to the barracks. I went in walked inside my room. I felt my gauntlets.

"They're now apart of you" I said to myself. I looked at myself in a nearby mirror. I saw a warrior, a soldier a walking weapon. I went back out of the barracks and went back to the main building. I walked inside minecraftuniverse and deadlox were in the base's infirmary. I kept walking. I walked to Quinton's office.

Quinton and I have a history together. We met on hunger games and I practically helped him out several times, fought hI'm and he respected me as a tough opponent. I walked inside. He was looking through some files when he noticed me.

"Penn" he nodded towards me.

"Mudkip" I answered back.

"If your looking for a mission or fight then your out of luck"

"How?" I said sternly

He looked up to me." We had a couple casualties a while back, make that a massacre."

"Quinton"

He shook his head "Look if you want a fight then check the position of the x,y,z" he hands me a file. I opened it.

"We sent a couple scouts to the position with nothing back...they are now MIA"

"How long was this?"

"A month"

I looked at him. "Just allow me to get a ship and I'll be off" I started walking out of the room

"Penn" I stopped "Be careful there's a reason that I left that area alone"


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the building looking at the file Quinton handed me. The army sent a total of 10 scouts. Now as husky said MIA. The list had a couple people I knew but were never close to me in heart. I started walking back to the barracks. My eye caught cliff's green sister flirting with Deadlox. She gave him something. I shook off the thought. I kept walking. The only info the files gave me for terrain is that its a snow biome nothing more nothing less. I looked at the MIA charts.

"What?" I looked again. "Butter solace". I know him in the army I must have looked through the charts too fast. He was a commando he shouldn't be on here. I kept walking. Then someone out of the blue shoved me out of the way. I fell dropping the file. The person stopped and walked back to me. I got back up and started collecting the file. The person started helping me. When I got the papers I got a look at the skin. It was one of Cliff's friends.

"Sorry" she said as I got up.

"Its okay um..." I started thinking of Cliff's friends.

"Wolf...wait why do you have a file"

"Mission, that's all you need to know" I said sternly trying to get her away. Then i started walking back to the barrack.

I entered my room and set the file down. I went into my chest and pulled out a my equipment.

I took out Flame, blast and regular protection II iron chest plate, respiration and projectile protection III helm. The rest was protection II, flame protection II chain pants and boots.

I took out my backpack a 4 by 9 slot extra for my inventory. I place the necessary items for the scouting run. What is presumed a scouting. 4 stacks of cobble, 4 stacks of wood, 4 64's of bread, crafting table, furnaces,torches, iron picks and a couple iron blocks.

I zipped it up and started looking through the chest once more. I removed a couple butter apples put them in the ppocket and grabbed a hilt of a sword.

I took it out. I tinkered with it. A two foot blade shot straight up. I grinned at the green Greek symbols on the blade. I turned it off and attached it to my right thigh. I took out a bow and 32 arrows while putting on my armor.

I walked out of the room with the file in hand. I walked out and headed towards the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not making more chaps I was helping out a friend that had some family issues**

Deception was a natural trait of mine. I knew cliff was in there with me and husky so I did a simple lie.

I walked towards the stables. I went in dawn was there grooming my steed, Nova.

"Dawn" I greeted her.

She turned around. "Penn? Why are you in here?" She questioned

"I'm here for my horse"

"And where are you going?"

"None of your business" I walked up to the horse took it by the lead and took it outside.

I saddled it and don it's iron armor.I set myself on the horse and started riding.

Through the blistering desert to the marshy swamps to the mountains I headed the way. Through this i spent a half a stack of bread and two stacks cobble to make bridges don't forget losing two picks, the workbench and furnaces due to a massive creeper plague.

I rode to the location. When I got there...it wasn't pretty. Several of the scouts were torn limb from limb,others shot and there was solace...his was interesting. I nelt down to him...he had a gash in his chest.

'Sword wound?' I looked at it more...a month old sword gash...I trace it. I felt something I took it out.

"Diamond?"say to my self."no it has a green tint...emerald?".I was wondering what it was. I looked around. Nothing...but i feel like someone else is watching me. I put the rock into a pocket.

Then I heard a stick break...I took out my hidden blades...I heard feet running towards me. Three, two female other male. They kept coming they showed themselves. All carry swords and chain. One female flanked me I turned to block the strike the other went the other direction. Blocked once more. The guy was within range. I kicked the right causing fatigue, with the spare arm I stabbed the skull of my left use her body as a shield, stab the right then hooked my blade into the guy's shoulder tossing him on the ground and crushed his windpipe with my foot.

I looked up from him scrambling for air to find I was surrounded I was. Many raised their swords then charged. I stabbed the closest use the body as as a shield, toss two on the ground as they swiped at me. Ducked a slice and slit the person's throat. I tripped one and crushed the skull with a stomp. Somehow I got knocked out.

I woke up. Bars of iron in front of me. Emerald walls. And someone yelling.

**Say did I spoke the story too fast... Someone post a review if I did**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two hours...all I heard was blood curdling screams and a dragon...other words its not good. I need to get out of here. I got up and looked at the iron bars. It would be easy if I had Valkyrie but they somehow removed that. I struck the bars Again...and again...in twenty minutes...one block worth came off. I heard another...I know that one. I grabbed a bar and ripped it out of place. I walked out of the cell and hurried to the yelling...I heard whimpering.

I saw down a hallway a shadow was in front of him. I started to get closer. It was talking to him. Him still shadow flew behind him and attached something. It turned around and looked at me. She I should say. Cat tail,cat ears...cliff...she disappeared several seconds after.

I walked down the hall and found the weapons locker someone was in there so I took out my spare knife and slit the throat. I picked up a box. First it was my armor and second my weapons. I attached last string of my hidden blades to my wrist. I started out again. I came upon a room. I saluted to the sky army leader, he wasn't paying attention. I looked down...a puddle of blood was seeping int the floor. Everyone was quiet. I followed the trail to the body. The shadow was real. Cliff the Queen of ore is dead...and I was willing for returning the knife to the sender.

**Sorry guys for it being short I'm still working on something with the addition of High school**


	10. Chapter 10

I walk to the bodies of Cliff and her sisters. Someone noticed me as I knelt down to Cliff.

Who's he? Jerome asked

I looked at the hilt of the knife that killed her.

Jason looked and notices " lieutenant... What are you doing?"

I grabbed a hold of it and gently removed it from the body.

"My way of avenging someone" I said while cleaning the knife.

The rest of team craft notices as I put the knife away. "Either talk some sense into them or snap their neck..simple hmm?"

"Your going after Sharpfang?" Sky asked

"Does the diamond have hydrogen? Then yes...also Jerome I'm Agent Penn call me Penn"

"But you don't know where Sharpfang is." Said a feminine voice.

"Adam update please" I said looking at her. she had basically what cliff had when I met her but green, emerald to be thankfully green.

"Penn meet Emeraldear" Adam said while she glared at me.

"Hmm nice...but I do think you should train the troops better"

She looked shocked. I grinned underneath my visor.

"So what's the plan?" I asked while getting up.

"Well I'm going to see my uncle and see how he can help with this"

"Good let's get going, each day Herobrine gets stronger and Fang smarter"


	11. Chapter 11

"I have a clone" One of cliffs friends said...Eagle I think.

'Clones easy enough' I thought.

"How in the name of Notch do you have a clone!" Jerome yelled.

"Just don't freak out when you see her"

"Jerome" he turned to see me "shut up"

He was angry for a moment but held back when I erected a hidden blade from my wrist.

I'm not a kinda guy who is truly a order taking bitch.

"I'm sure she's beautiful." Husky said...Husky he will never know.

"So how do we get out of here?" Adam asked

Emeraldear pulled a few levers in response. As the door opened revealing light I walked to Eagle.

"Not recruit, bird" I said as if I was reading her left my eyes with a filed out, I was third to last.

"Hey Penn what happened between you and Emerald" Jason asked over a private channel.I switched my comms to his frequency.

"Simple I did what I did best to a her small dozen troops"

We came out to find a surprise. A leigon of mobs just waiting to attack. Everyone prepared for the fight. I took out Valkyrie...blade itching to have a body to kill, but I saw a familiar sapphire pigment of eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I shook my disappeared with the rest of the illusions gotta hate them.

"So what's the plan" asked someone to the right asked.

"We find Cliff, or we Wont have food for a while" answered Eagle

"As long as I can slice an arm off I'll be fine" I added

"I got it" said bodil in his always annoying voice

He started running down a nearby ravine we followed the troll. As we rushed I started to see two guards. Then guess what bodil and everyone else even the great Sky sung the gummy bear song walked up to the guards and singed the song.

Emeraldear and what I learn Techwitca or what ever did some rubbish. The two men fell.

I walked to them, shoved through the group and saw one squirming to up. I took out Valkyrie. Everyone was laughing before I brought down the blade on the one.

I looked at them

"Shut it you all will give our position"

"And who are you to give out orders bub" Tech said

"Someone who has infiltrated high security facilities many times" I answered countering the question."Come on let's go".

We went down a flight of stairs to find a same person. I shook my head but she's still there. Next to her were guards.

Hostiles and a possible hostage...this will be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

The hostage crisis disappeared. I hate when this happens its been twice. I hit my clear things up,but they are still there. There was someone besides them same amulet and everything else of Adam but the eyes.

I readied myself. But the sky copy ran too fast he pinned Adam into a wall and pierced him with a sword.

I ran but cannot move. As if something was keeping me still. It bashed my head with something, everyone was running from the death of their leader. I got knocked out cold and as I was going to hit the ground I teleported.

I woke up my head aching from the bashing. Walls obsidian, iron bars and doors sealed a 3 by 5 room I'm bonded by a chain to the armor is still on me, including my Valkyrie.

I took it out and turned it on. The yellow lightning blade hummed.

"Don't think about it" a voice said.

I turned to look and I'm setting my eyes on the demon of minecraft.

"Herobrine we meet again"

"You are still thinking about it aren't you" he said still standing strong.

"Yes I am"

With that he opened the door. Him and another came in. Sharpfang I presume.

Herobrine came first he kicked my face and punched out my gut. Sharp came down with batons. But with every hit the didn't know one bit. I don't feel pain. They finished panting. My armor blocked most hits but I got bruises and near choke.

He still left me alone with Valkyrie. I turned on the compass xyz program on my HUD. Saved the area and started slicing the prison bars.

Energy cutting the bars were taking some time.

They were getting weak so I left them for a surprise for the two.


End file.
